thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Suursadam
Suursadam is the second biggest city of Kraanariik, right behind the capital of Ottlossi. It has almost 410.000 inhabitants, which makes it one of the biggest city currently on Earth. History Suursadam was started to be populated around 400 AD. It slowly developed to be one of the most important cities on Kivisaar. With growing importance of trade Kivisaar was under control of a merchant guild. Those merchants needed a good and strong port and decided to turn Suursadam into one. Since then it raised quickly. 937 Suursadam was, along with other important cities, captured by pirates. They looted the city and slaughtered large parts of the population to have the least possible resistance. In 1079 the city was officially integrated into Kraanariik and was used as trade port and regional capital later. Under Kraanarian leadership it prospered even more. Today it is an important trade centre of the Baltic and the most important trading port of Kraanariik by far. However, it also has the biggest shipyard, where most of the navys ships are constructed and stationed. Suursadam is the second biggest city of the Kingdom and publically known as residence city of the King. The City Suursadam is not only one of the biggest, but one of the most beautiful cities of the Baltic Sea. Unlike Ottlossi it has no city wall, as Kivisaar has usually been a peaceful island. This has the advantage that the city was able to expand peacefully and ended up a lot more structured and organized than the capital. Suursadam is nowadays less populated, but a lot bigger in size than Ottlossi. The size of the city is also a reason why it has such pompous buildings and a lot empty places. One of those buildings is the Church of Jassalok. Its construction was started by missionaries of Ottaism around 1200 and ended in 1340. Nowadays it is the largest, and tallest, building of Kivisaar. If it's larger than the Jassalok tower in Ottlossi is disputed, but assumed. That would make the Church of Jassalok one of the tallest building in Kraanariik for now. The Church is said to have a relict inside, the thumb of Jassalok that he sacrificed in a fight against evil. Furthermore the Kivikasvotians King Völund I., King Marius I. and their wifes are buried in the Church. Currently one of the most remarkable is the Royal Library. While the two lower levels are meant for the library, the third is used for important meetings and conferences, but also includes a room for praying. The fourth floor, however, is completely private and only meant for the royal family and their visitors. On top of the fourth level there's the large stairway to the Tower of Hope. Once the building was finished it has been the highest building of Kraanariiik, if not even the highest of the world with almost 170 metres. But that's not the only unique thing about it. Once it was finished, the books were allowed to be read by everyone capable of reading. In fact, the King extra ordered to build a corner where people read out loud so the ones not capable of reading can at least listen to the stories. They're not allowed to be carried home, though, because the risk of theft is far too high. To protect the collection of books some guards of the church were sent there.